Spread My Wings
by Jess-san
Summary: Rayn falls in love with two amazing guys, but both are completely opposite. One is cocky and rough while the other is sweet and gentle. Who will she choose? Rated M for language, voilence and maybe lemon in later chapters. Female OC X Ralof X Hadvar
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Elder Scrolls Skyrim.**

**This story does not follow the exact storyline as in The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim**

The journey was long and drawn out, they would stop at every inn and listen to the Imperial bastards drink their rotten mead, while the prisoners were confined to the hard, wooden carriage that made their bottoms numb.

They were prisoners. Scheduled to meet the black-hooded axe-man by the end of the week. There were four of them. Two Stormcloak soldiers and one petty thief. They had gotten to know one another. Ralof of Riverwood, Lokir of Roirkstead, Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm and Rayn of Markarth. They had exchanged some words and strained glances. They had been on the carriage for days now. They had traveled from the Imperial border all the way to Helgen. The days were cold and blustery and the nights were even worse. The only food they had were a loaf of bread and some stale Alto wine.

When the carriage finally stopped she was sure they would be set free. Ulfric, Ralof and Lokir were called. When Lokir was called he cried out he was innocent and tried to escape, but only to be shot down by a piercing arrow in the back.

"Rayn of Markarth." The dark skinned officer called out from a short list.

Rayn swallowed nervously, She didn't want to die. She had parents back in Markarth that needed money. She certainly didn't want to leave them to rot in the Warrens. They deserved better.

She had been wearing a tanned hood that covered her face. Since she was stationed to be executed they needed to see her face.

"Fin, the hood!" The woman shouted as she held onto the list tighter.

The guard, known as Fin came over and unlaced Rayn's hood from behind, slowly removing it from her face. He was gentle, making sure her hair didn't get caught. It was surprising, most Imperials she had came by were rough and deliberately hurt her for a laugh.

Once her hood had been removed, she heard a gasp from two guards. She knew, most people did that. Rayn's face was a smooth tanned colour, her hair was a long chocolate brown and her eyes were a burning red colour. She looked like a vampire. Infact, many people thought that she had contracted the disease and had not fed from a human in quite some time. They were wrong. They weren't gasping in fear or disgust. They were gasping in shock. Rayn was beautiful. She just couldn't understand why. She looked ordinary. Until she opened her eyes of course.

Fin swallowed shocked, he blinked a couple of times and took a step back slowly, handing the woman Rayn's hood. She looked startled too. Rayn's beauty shocked everyone there, Ralof seemed to be staring, eyeing her slim, small figure up and down.

One guard walked over and smacked him across the back of the head "Stupid Stormcloak. Always thinking about himself. Don't worry you'll get something where your going. Hairy Khajiit and blue Elf." He said and the rest of the guards seemed to laugh too. Ralof sneered at them.

"Imperial scum." He muttered as he closed his eyes. Rayn blushed slightly turning her head looking away from the laughing men. She was embarrassed for Ralof. He seemed so nice.

"Don't worry, you will get something too" The guard said as Rayn turned her head to look at him, he and the rest of the guards had this sickening look in their eyes. She knew what he meant. Now she was afraid. Definitely afraid of what would happen to her body after she was dead.

The woman in charge seemed to be enjoying it. Watching as the men grabbed Rayn by the back of the neck and lead her over to the chopping block.

"Goodbye Ralof, Ulfric" Rayn mouthed, not saying anything.

Just as the executioner held back the axe to chop her head there was a big roar and a gust of wind. "What was that?" The woman shouted as a big winged beast swooped down on a guard tower.

'Dragon!" A woman in black cloaks shouted as she conjured up a big storm atronach infront of her and her associates.

The guards were busy and the executioner seemed to have fled. This was their chance.

"Rayn!" Ralof called as he and Ulfric dashed inside a burning tower. Rayn stumbeled to her feet, her binded hands not able to pick up a sword that had fallen from a dead guards hand. She raced over to the tower, closing the door behind her. Ralof picked up a dagger and cut away at the bindings on her hand. Rayn smiled gratefully.

"Lets go" Ulfric said once his bindings had been cut. He picked up a long steel sword and handed it to Rayn. "There we go, a nice strong sword for a strong girl." He said as Rayn sheathed the sword in the leather that accompanied it. She nodded in approval.

Once they descended farther into the under passage in the tower the trembles of the stone walls around them made Rayn frightened. She could hear the 'dragon' outside, hear its scream as it blasted its bright fire at the Imperials. Good thing. Maybe this dragon was not so bad after all. For a moment she could almost make out words in some different language from the dragon. Strange, Rayn thought.

They had to battle their way through Imperials to get to an open passage with Stormcloaks hidden under the rocks. They ambushed the Imperials right as they entered the room. Ulfric seemed to teach the young solders good skills.

"It's been a pleasure Ralof, Rayn." Ulfric said as he patted Ralof hard on the back.

"And you, Jarl Ulfric, true High Kind of Skyrim." Ralof said in a tone that showed true loyalty. Rayn could see him and Ulfric were close.

Rayn smiled softly, her cheeks turning a rosy red colour, she was never one to talk. She preferred actions.

Ulfric found it strange and Ralof found it quite intriguing.

Once Ulfric and the soldiers had departed from Rayn and Ralof it was suddenly quiet.

"Well..." Ralof began, breaking the awkward silence between them "I already know your name. How about your age?" He asked turning towards Rayn with a cocky smile spread across his red lips.

Rayn swallowed nervously, she glanced down at the moss covered stones and back up at him.

"Why do you not speak?" Ralof asked curiously "Can't you talk? I mean a true Nord warrior knows how to talk..." He began

Rayn rolled her eyes, she had heard how prejudice the Stormcloaks were, assuming that Nords were perfect. Ralof had seen the eye roll.

"Don't roll your eyes up to Sovngarde. Ysgramor looks down on you." Ralof said, he sounded as if he was enjoying this. "Every woman knows how to talk. Or are you really a spriggan..." He began trailing off "Or maybe your... Lady Nocturnal trying to seduce me.." He said with a childish tone to his voice "Who knows." He smirked.

Rayn let out a soft groan of annoyance "Oh shut up." She muttered loud enough for him to hear.

Ralof instantly grinned at her musical voice "Hmm.. that voice.. sounds just like the woman out of my dreams last night. Funny." He said and chuckled softly.

They had both been walking for atleast an hour now, all the way up through the cold cavern. They hadn't said anything else. Rayn had been shivering and Ralof noticed, he offered her his armour a couple of times but she refused. All she had on was a belted tunic and sandals but it was enough to keep her alive.

At last Rayn saw a trail of bright light coming up from an opening in the cavern and the smell of clean foliage.

"At last" Ralof said, "We're free."

**I don't know if my first chapter was alright, It is my first fanfiction and I do Foundation Level English in school so I apologize if my English isn't very good. Please comment. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

I actually had a different storyline to this fanfiction where Hadvar wasn't involved. That's the reason he didn't appear in chapter one.

Once the sunlight had hit both Rayn and Ralof their eyes had to adjust to the bright surroundings. They were free. Rayn turned to Ralof and smiled, she was so happy to be safe. If it wasn't for Ralof she would be hiding in a dark corner from spiders all day. Ralof looked at her and grinned cheekily back.

"This calls for a celebration!" Ralof announced happily bending down and wrapping his long arms around Rayn picking her up effortlessly and spinning her around.

Rayn wriggled around in his grip "Ralof, put me down!" She screeched feeling herself becoming dizzy already.

Ralof chuckled and put her back down on her feet "Your no fun." He said having to hold onto her arm steadying her.

Rayn narrowed her blood red eyes at him "Thanks" She spit out, pulling her arm out from his grasp "don't take me off guard like that."

Ralof rolled his eyes and smirked "Well uh.. since Markarth is a nights journey from here and all your wearing is some tattered armour I suppose you'll be needing somewhere to stay..." he trailed off "come to Riverwood with me. Its just down this path." He said and began walking down the snow covered path.

Rayn quickly followed behind him looking around at the tall trees, she had never been in this area before. The furthest she had got was the river outside Markarth. It's not that she wasn't allowed, it was because everything she needed was in the forest. Plants, meat and hide.

Ralof began with a speech about the history of Riverwood, about how his father had slain a giant that attacked the village a decade ago. Rayn found it very interesting but paid little attention.

In the distance there were three small black pillars that took Rayn's eye "What are they?" She asked looking up at Ralof.

"Those? They're Guardian Stones." He said walking over and placing his hand on one of the pillars.

"Thief, Mage and Warrior." Rayn read out "I'm not sure which one to pick" she said thinking it over a little.

"You don't have to pick straight away. There are others to pick." Ralof said and smiled.

"Which one are you?" Rayn asked looking at him "Let me guess... The Jackass- if there is one." she said and laughed a little "Or The King." She added also mockingly.

Ralof scrunched his nose at her "Are you mocking Nords?" he asked "You're a Nord!" he said shocked "How could you mock your own race? It's better than Imperial or Elf." He added.

"Oh yeah, because everything is better than Elf" Rayn said sarcastically "You know, this is what I don't like about being a Nord or pro-Stormcloak- you're so racist." she said "It makes me sick how you joke about Elves, Khajiit or any other race."

"Look Rayn... I can't change how Ulfric sees the 'Perfect Skyrim' even if it doesn't include other races. Yeah, I know it would be pretty boring without pointy ears or green monster-" he stopped and snickered at the 'monster' part and began again "but if Ulfric is going to be High King, Skyrim has to be perfect. For him, for us, for the Empire."

Rayn rolled her eyes "That damn Ulfric." she mutered.

"Lets go. You're going to want to meet my sister." Ralof said as they began walking down the path again.

"Nord!" A voice came from the forest behind them. Both Rayn and Ralof turned around to see someone familiar.

"Fin" Rayn mouthed. It was the Imperial that Rayn had met earlier at the block. The blonde haired man.

"Hadvar!" Ralof sneered through his teeth, he looked like a wolf that was ready to attack its prey.

Fin or 'Hadvar' began walking towards them with a rather calm expression compared to Ralof, he was taller than Ralof but not as muscular.

"Prisioners we meet again" Hadvar began "I've been looking for you both." Hadvar had a different accent to his voice. It wasn't as cold, it was welcoming and deep but not husky like Ralof.

The contrast between the blue Stormcloak armour and the brown Imperial armour looked so threatening.

Hadvar looked down at Rayn and noticed that Ralof was holding onto a bit of cloth on the back of her armour. "Kidnapping again, Ralof?" He asked with a smug smile.

Hadvar grabbed Ralof's arm "Let the woman go." he said calmy.

Ralof's free hand went to his back and pulled off his long claymore weilding it with both hands "Come on then, you filthy Deadra!"

Hadvar seemed hurt at the word 'Deadra', The Oblivion crisis was two-hundred years ago. Why was he so hurt?

Hadvar pulled out his sword and weilded it with a sturdy looking shield "Not again, Ralof. You know I won last time."

Rayn stepped in between them "Stop please. I hate fighting." she said looking from Ralof to Hadvar.

"Take the girl. She isin't as dirty as she looks. Ha-ha." Ralof chuckled "See ya' later, Rayn. When my sister hears an Imperial took you, she will prepare a grave for you."

Hadvar still looked calm when Ralof went down to the village in the distance. He seemed so casual when Ralof seemed so childish.

"Well.. I suppose General Tullius will be wanting to see you."


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no idea why I made Rayn seem so pefect and beautiful. I think it was because I just read Twilight two days ago for inspiration (as in love inspiration) and I took how 'perfect' Edward is lol don't know what got into me.**

Rayn felt her heart race once Hadvar mentioned General Tulius, she hated Imperials. Of course she grew up with the hatred between Nord and Imperial, it was only recently the war started. Of course, she was always a loving girl, from an early age she would admire other races and envy them and their unique abilities.

"Oh, please no. I don't want to be excecuted!" Rayn blurted out "I want to live."

Hadavr pitied her, he was always strict about prisioners and no matter how kind and beautiful they were he would still send them to the block. But Rayn was different she had a different feel to her, she seemed innocent.

"I... have a duty to carry out..." Hadvar said looking up at the darkening sky "Not once have I let a prisioner escape."

"But you can make an exception for me" Rayn said with a big smile afterwards "Do I look like a murderer to you?" she asked.

"No, but you look like a Nord woman that can easily wrap a man around her finger" Hadvar said.

Rayn frowned "Please. I've never done anything wrong before. Well.. there was that one time where I trespassed on the Jarl's property and took some Nirnroot from his garden but I swear I was only making potions!"

Hadavr chuckled and shook his head "How old are you, prisioner?" he asked.

"19" Rayn said "and call me Rayn, please, Hadavr."

"Well, Rayn. You're very young to be personally requested by the General" Hadvar said.

"How old are you?" Rayn asked curiously.

Hadvar ignored the question and Rayn understood that she shouldn't be the one asking questions.

'It's late" Hadvar stated as he could see the torchbugs flying between their faces "I have an uncle in Riverwood who run a forge, perhaps you can stay in his inn" he said.

"What about you?"

"I'll report back to General Tulius with news that Ralof of Riverwood and Rayn of Markarth have not been found... yet."

"Thank you, Hadvar."

Hadvar nodded "So long, perhaps I will see you again. I'm always on duty around this area. Maybe I'll pay my uncle a visit tomorrow. Take care, Rayn."

Rayn watched him turn around and take the winding road back up. She wondered where he was going to now, she knew it would take a whole days journey to Solitude where she was sure Tulius would be.

She traveled down to Riverwood and to her suprise it was quiet. Only one guard was at the gate and Ralof was nowhere to be seen. But the blazing forge fire and the older man hammering a peice of iron caught her iron it must be Hadvar's uncle.

She walked over with her most welcoming smile.

"Hello." The older man said looking up and wiping his hands on his Blacksmith's apron "are you looking to buy?"

"Oh, no. You nephew Hadvar said you owned an inn I was wondering if I could stay there for the night" Rayn said "I have no gold at the moment but the leather armour I'm wearing is worth a few golds perhaps I can trade you it" she said.

"Ah, yes Hadvar. Well, I don't know why an Imperial soldier would accompany a Nord at night but I don't want any troublemaker in my inn" The man said shaking his head.

"I'm not a troublemaker, sir. I was just running into some trouble with wolves and Hadvar helped me out, really." Rayn said.

The man seemed to believe her and nodded "Alright, Your offer sounds right. Leave the armour at the bottom of the stairs tonight" he said "the room is the first door on the left upstairs. I suppose you can find the way yourself." he said.

Rayn nodded "Thank you."

She turned around and entered the house, it didn't look like an inn it seemed like a normal house. She unhooked her tattered leather armour and left it on the bottom of the stairs. She went up the stairs and opened the first door on the left. The room looked nice and homely, there was a lit candle on the nightstand with a wardobe against the right wall and a single bed against a big window that looked out onto the calm river and forest.

Rayn smiled and removed her roughskin tunic just in her tan underwear and got into the bed, getting comfortable in seconds. She blew out the candle and smiled to herself. The day had alot of drama in it, first she was about to be excecuted, then a dragon attacked the village, next she met a cheeky Nord and then she met a calm Imperial. She felt jumpy to meet Hadvar again tomorrow. Perhaps he could show her to Whiterun.


	4. Chapter 4

**School's starting tomorrow but I will try to keep writing.**

Rayns sleep was quite peaceful and long, after 9 blissful hours of deep, warm sleep she woke up. She opened her eyes to bright, warm sunlight filling the room, the russet brown curtains had been opened by the blacksmith probably.

She arose from the bed and smiled as it looked like it was going to be a pleasant day. She walked across the room and pulled on her tunic and pants, made the bed and opened the window.

Walking down the stairs she noticed her armour was still at the bottom of the stairs and it looked new! The tattered leather had been replaced with tough reinforced leather and it had been polished, there was also iron nodules along the collarbone of the armour. It looked very impressive and expensive.

Rayn walked into the kitchen to find both the old Blacksmith and his nephew Hadvar talking quietly amongst themselves, Hadvar had his usual calm yet sullen expression to his face while the man looked pleased.

"Oh, Rayn, you're awake" The man said with a warm smile.

Rayn's eyes shifted to Hadvar, he looked like a dark haired angel in the sunlight. She realised that all she was wearing was a dirty tunic and pants and her hair was thrown into a messy bun. She looked awful infront of him. Not that she cared...

"Hello again, Rayn" Hadvar said with a slight smile to his lips.

Rayn blushed slightly "Hi." she said awkwardly.

"My wife is making some bread and stew if you would like some." The blacksmith said gesturing towards a white haired woman stirring a big pot infront of the fire.

Rayn shook her head "Oh, no thank you I'm not hungry." she said with a smile.

"Nonsense, you haven't eaten since yesterday morning and that was just a loaf of bread" Hadvar said "eat some."

"No, really. I'm fine."

The two men exchanged looks and looked back at Rayn "Fine. But bring some when we depart for Whiterun." Hadvar said.

"Okay, when are we going?"

"In an hour or so."

Rayn nodded and walked over to the fire sitting on the stool beside it. The older woman looked up from the pot and smiled. She had short white hair that just reached her shoulders, its wispy ends shot out in all directions, she had a pale, wrinkly complexion with peircing blue eyes "Hello, Rayn I'm Elinor, Uriel's wife." The woman said with a welcoming tone.

'How very Imperial.' Rayn thought.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Rayn said back returning the smile.

"Oh dear, your hair. Its a mess. Let me get my comb." Elinor said and stood up walking over to a cupboard taking out a pink jeweled comb.

"Wow, it's lovely" Rayn commented looking at the comb as Elinor began to detangle Rayn's hair.

"Thank you. It's an heirloom" Elinor said "your hair is so healthy. It's like a delicious peice of Imperial City's finest chocolate ."

Rayn blushed slightly "thank you." she said. She couldn't believe it that Imperials- who according to her parents were 'beasts' and 'murderers' were actually very loving.

Once Rayn's hair had been turned from an insane mass of brown to a long, lucious waterfall of 'Imperial Citie's finest chocolate' hair, she turned to Hadvar.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, you can keep the armour. I fixed it up for you." Uriel said and handed it to her.

"Really?" She asked smiling happily.

He nodded "Yes."

"Thank you, Uriel. For letting me stay and doing this for me."

Once Rayn had put on her armour and taken some bread her and Hadvar said their goodbye's to Uriel and Elinor "you can stay here anytime you come back to Riverwood, Rayn. Take care." Uriel said.

Once they were both past Riverwood gates and on their way to Whiterun, they noticed Ralof storming down the path and a girl tagging along.

"You again!" He shouted "I thought you were going back to kiss Tuliuses ass!"

"No, we're going to Whiterun actually. The Jarl requested Rayn personally."

"You're not leaving with her again! Ulfric wants to see her."

"I'm sorry Ralof. Business awaits us. Go play with your sister again."

Ralof's face turned red and grabbed his sisters hand who was staring at Hadvar and stalked back to Riverwood.

"How are you so calm?" Rayn asked once he was gone.

"I learned to be calm in all situations. It's better to be civil than to start bashing his skull in. Believe it or not Imperials are actually very civil."

"Wow, first kind Imperial elders and now this."

Hadvar smirked "You learn alot of things when you just listen."

They traveled the short distance to Whiterun in an hour. Before Rayn knew it she could see the high city between the trees.

"What does the Jarl want?" Rayn asked once they passed the city gates.

"To speak to you. He needs information on the dragon."

"But I know nothing more than you do. I just saw it."

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

The guards greeted both Rayn and Hadvar at the gates. Some people moved away from Hadvar and sneered at him. Stormcloak followers obviously. One woman shook her head at Rayn as if 'that's a bad choice of man' but she didn't care. Rayn kept her head high. She was relieved to see another man wearing Imperial armour who seemed to be walking over to Rayn.

"Gray-Mane or Battle-Born?" the man asked out of nowhere.

Rayn looked confused and looked up at Hadvar "What?"

Hadvar shook his head "I'm sorry he asks that to everyone."

Rayn nodded. What a strange man.

"Idolaf Battle-Born" Hadvar said looking at the rather tall man "it's so good to see you again, cousin" he said.

"Hadvar."

"You two are related?" Rayn asked curiously.

Hadvar nodded "Yes, why don't we look alike?" he asked taking a stand beside Idolaf. Hadvar was taller and more muscular.

"Well, I suppose you look a bit the same."

"Hadvar, is this your girlfriend?" Idolaf asked with a smirk, looking at Rayn "good choice."

Rayn could see a hint of red to Hadvar's cheeks out of the corner of her eye. She didn't want him to see her looking at him, then he would see the redness on her cheeks also.

'You sly bastard.' Hadvar thought to himself "No. I'm just escorting her to the Jarl. We have some business to attend to."

"Yeah. 'Business' well I'll see you around." Idolaf said with a slight humourous tone.

Hadvar shook his head once more. His brown hair falling over his eyes "Let's go."

Rayn quietly followed behind Hadvar as they walked up past the market, up a set of stairs and on up to Dragonsreach.

"That must be Jorrvaskr" Rayn said looking over at the building "I always wanted to join the Companions."

"You should. They have a good reputation through Skyrim."

Once they were inside Dragonsreach they were welcomed by the guards and escorted to the Jarl who was slouched in his throne talking to his steward.

"My Jarl, your guests have arrived." One guard said making both the Jarl and his steward look up from a skinny book.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Hasof." His steward spoke.

"Hadvar, Rayn I'm so glad you came. I hear you have word from Helgen, Hadvar." The Jarl spoke.

"Yes, Jarl, the dragon escaped completely unharmed and flew in the direction over Riverwood. Several people reported seeing it and I was wondering if you could get some extra protection over there." Hadvar spoke.

The Jarl nodded, a look of fear on his face "Right, I will do that right away."

"Thank you. I hope my family and the village people are safe."

"Thank you for coming to me with this information I will make sure you're properly rew-" The Jarl was cut off as a short, muscular Dark Elf came running through the door.

"My Jarl, there is a dragon attacking the Western Watchtower!" She said completely out of breath.

The colour on the Jarl's face was drained as he turned to his Steward and back to Hadvar and Rayn "You're the only two people here who have encountered a dragon before. Please accompany Irileth and the other guards, immediately."

Hadvar nodded and looked at Rayn "Are you prepared to fight?" he asked.

Rayn nodded "I think so. I haven't got much experience. I usually just kill rabbits and elk." she said "not dragons. I hope it's not that one from Helgen. He was shouting at everyone telling them he was going to kill them all."

Hadvar looked shocked "You understood him? Nobody except the Greybeards know Dragon Tongue."

"Dragon Tongue? You mean nobody heard him speak?" Rayn asked feeling frightened "What am I?"

The Jarl and his seward looked shocked also but there was other matters to attend to "Can this wait? There's a dragon killing my men."

Hadvar, Rayn and Irileth left immediately back down to the city gates where they met with other guards. Irileth who was obviously in charge of them gave a speech and told them to give it there best. They left the city and travelled quickly down to the watchtower to see smoke rising from it.

"What happened?" Irileth asked.

"The dragon, it attacked everyone. Blew flames at them all and flew off." One guard who was a bleeding mess on the ground managed to say.

"Check the skies!" Irileth shouted.

The area was quiet not even the birds were singing, Rayn presumed the dragon either scared them off or ate them. Suddenly there was a loud road "It's coming!" one guard screamed.

"Archers!"

Rayn looked up at Hadvar feeling frightened. It was her second dragon in one day and she couldn't take it all in.

"Hide in the watchtower." He said as he ran over to the watchtower with her "and stay here."

Rayn watched through a hole in the wall as the guards began battling with the dragon. Hadvar was a great fighter. Much better than Ralof. He moved with speed and precision getting the dragon on the neck. It screamed out in pain as blood poured from its neck.

Rayn ran out of the watchtower and over to the dragon.

"What are you doing?" Irileth screamed.

Rayn didn't know why she was doing this but she felt the urge.

"Hadvar, watch out!" She screamed as the dragon brought its tail back and swung its tail back ready to strike. Just as it brought its tail back Rayn slammed into Hadvar's side hearing a crack, it was like hitting a brick wall, there was no softness to his skin, maybe because he was all hard muscle. They both fell to the floor just in time as the dragons tail swung mid-air, missing them by inches.

Hadvar looked frightened and shocked, he was just screaming for Rayn to watch out and they he knew she was on top of him right beside the dragon! "Rayn, what are you doing?"

Rayn looked up at him with glazed eyes, tears sparkling in her red orbs "saving you."

Hadvar looked at the guards and at the dragon who was laying on the ground panting desperately since Hadvar had slashed its neck. That quick draw of its tail was its last strike. It was dying. He looked at himself, he hadn't had a scratch on him and then up at Rayn who was laying on his chest holding her shoulder "What's the matter?"

"I think I broke my collarbone" Rayn said through silent tears.

Hadvar looked up at Irileth who just looked shocked "you moved so fast, Rayn. I blinked and you were already on top of Hadvar. How did you do it?"

Rayn hadn't had the energy to speak, she felt scared and sad. "That poor dragon. I can hear him cry, telling his ancestors he will see them in the afterlife. It's just like he is a normal man."

What was with this girl?

Suddenly the dragon let out a loud sigh and closed its eyes. It seemed to be quiet for awhile when it started to glow and burn, its ashes rose from the ground in a magical array of colours, it travelled over to Rayn and absorbed into her. Hadvar who saw Rayn's reaction since her face was right infront of hers saw that she was shocked too.

"Dovahkiin!" One guard shouted.

"She will save us all!" Another shouted.

"Dragon-born? I don't know what happened but I'm sure this girl here aint' no Dragon-born. Are they not suppose to be some old, wise man in robes telling stories about Talos?" Irileth asked shocked.

"The Dragon-born can be anyone. And it is Rayn" Hadvar said looking up at her "you're my saviour and you will be Skyrims saviour too."

"What? What does this all mean?" Rayn asked scared, tears rolled down her cheeks. She was frightened and in pain. She didn't want to be famous for having some freakish ability. She had heard of a Dovahkiin before but it was just bedtime stories.

"It means you're famous." A guard spoke.

"I don't want fame. I just want to be normal."

"Well, I don't know but we will talk about this later. Tilah got scrape the scales from that dragon and remove its bones. Its best not to let the townspeople see." Irileth ordered.

Hadvar looked up at Rayn who was looking down at him. Her brown hair fell over her red eyes, tears sparkeled on her high cheek bones and her lips looking strangely red. It made his heart flutter "We should uh... take you to rest and get your shoulder looked at."

Rayn nodded as she slowley moved off of Hadvar, plopping onto the soft grass beside the dragon. Hadvar reached down and picked her up effortlessly in his arms, being careful of her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Rayn. You're safe with me."

Those words made Rayn smile, she did feel safe "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived back in Whiterun with cheers from the townspeople "Dovahkiin!" they cheered with joy, she saw some men drinking bottles of mead in celebration of killing the dragon and the fact that there was a Dragonborn.

"What are you so happy for?" Irileth asked the crowd clutching her side "four men have died and the Dragonborn has gotten injured and whats worse is if there are dragons returning and there is a Dragonborn that that means Alduin is here."

That was enough to take the smile off the peoples faces, there was a moment of silence as people were shocked. Rayn had not heard of Alduin "who's Alduin?" she asked quietly.

But it wasn't quiet enough as one man who was in the center of the crowd asked in disbelief "Who's Aldun?" he repeated Rayn "this girl asked who Alduin is. This Nord. This Dragonborn. What a sorry excuse for a woman you are."

Hadvars face turned red with anger "How can you speak to her like that?" he almost screamed "this woman risked her life for mine. She is the only Dragonborn alive. She will save YOUR life."

The man seemed to back away and shake his head.

"It's okay, Hadvar. Don't get angry. I suppose I should get used to it. When theres fame the people who hate you show their faces."

"No, that was uncalled for. Yes I know he must be envious of your power but he doesn't need to react like that." Hadvar said back.

Rayn thought about it for a while "Thank you. For standing up for me, it means alot."

"Don't mention it. Anything for my favourite girl." Hadvar said and blushed afterwards at what he said.

Favourite girl? Rayn thought and smiled. It was better than nothing.

Hadvar carried her to the Jarls infirmary since the Jarl was ever so greatful to her that he let her and Hadvar have his bed until her broken collarbone have healed. He still couldn't believe that she put her life on the line to save his. He had only known her for two days and already she was pushing him out of the way from dragons. Still, he would do the same for her if it meant he would have his entire skeleton broken into a thousand peices. That girl made him feel different.

After the doctor came and bandaged her arm, gave her some sleeping herbs and the priestess came and gave her Talos' blessing the herbs started taking effect and Rayn fell asleep. Hadvar carried her to the Jarls quarters and laid her on the bed in her short tunic and pants. He hadn't undressed her from the armour, the doctor did. Hadvar knew if he had the honours he wouldn't know what he would do afterwards to the girl.

He removed his Imperial armour also and got into the bed in just his pants, he was hoping she didn't mind seeing his chest. He gave her some space on the bed since they were just friends and nothing more.

'Just friends.' Hadvar thought and sighed softly to himself, the word made his heart break a little everytime. He knew himself he was taking an intrest in her and he wasn't sure if it was good or not. He was scared she would have alot of men looking for her hand in marriage since she was Dovahkiin and that she was a Nord and there upbringing always thought them to stay away from Imperials. Also, Ralof was a problem. The poor fool would lose his life or maybe just his crotch since he just wanted one thing. It happened with all the women he took an intrest in.

He looked at Rayn sleeping in the bed, her cute angelic face looked so peaceful in the candelight, her luscious locks cascaded over her shoulders falling neatly at her hips. That body. Her pale skin glowed in the light. His eyes instantly fell to her breasts. Rayn was a skinny girl but her breasts wern't small, they were a moderate size but damn they looked nice. He felt ashamed ogling her while she was asleep, while she was injured no less. He felt a strange feeling, once he hadn't experinced since he was in his teens. He wanted her, even in this state and in someone elses bed. He blushed deeply at his thoughts of her and closed his eyes, hoping his body wouldn't respond to his feelings.

"Hadvar?"

He instantly opened his eyes and shot a look at her as she was laying facing him.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Midnight."

"Were you sleeping?"

"No, I just put you to bed." Hadvar said as he swallowed staring up at the ceiling, he knew if he looked at her the only place his eyes would be would be her chest.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and closed his eyes heaving a sigh.

'Tell me!" She ordered.

"It's nothing, Rayn go back and sleep."

Rayn sighed also and moved over to him so the entired front part of her body was touching his side. His hand resting at his side was not directly beside the inside of her legs.

"Don't hide things from me." Rayn said completely oblivious to the fact that she was driving him crazy. She blushed slightly at his chest, it was nice and muscular "How old are you?"

"23, why?"

Rayn was suprised and glad. He wasn't too old he was still very young "you're young."

"Not as young as you, teen." He said and chuckled softly.

"Hey, only two months left, senior."

Rayn rested her head on his shoulder and looking up at him "you're very pale for an Imperial."

Hadvar nodded "I know. I lived in Skyrim since I was a child and eventually my skin lost its tan." 'good excuse' he thought.

Rayn nodded and slowley moved her hand onto his chest, tracing a finger across the thin line of hair across his breastbone and down to his abdomen making circles.

Hadvar bit his lip hard feeling his back tense. It was a strange feeling, it wasn't like being tickled, it send shivers down his spine. He wanted this woman bad and he wanted her bad, his hand moved over millimeters so it touched her thigh slightly. His thumb gently stroked the bare skin there where there was a small hole in her pants.

Rayn smiled to herself. Was she falling in love with this man?

Hadvar had remembered the last time he fell in love with a woman, it had been years ago back when he was Rayns age. It made his heart ache to think about it. To think Tulius would decieve him again. He wouldn't let himself go any farther.

"Goodnight, Rayn. Sleep well."

Rayn felt his hand move away and the aching feeling between her legs dissapeared "Whats the matter?"

He didn't anwser as he turned his back to her closing his eyes.

Rayn frowned "Am I not beautiful enough for you?"

Silence.

"The first time I have these feelings for a man and he just turns his back on me. Dissapointing. That's what you Imperials are." She said feeling her eyes well up. It was true. She had never fallen in love with a man, or with anyone. She had never gotten lustful to the extent she was that night. She got out of bed slowley feeling drowsy from the herbs making sure not to put pressure against her shoulder since it was bruise and slowley walked out the door out to the balcony.

The air was cool and the moon was shining bright. The sight was breathtaking, it overlooked Whiterun and Skyrim. Such height reminded her of Markarth and her family. Her family. Dragons. Forsworn. Debts. Illness. All these thoughts rushed through her mind. Hadvar.

And then the tears came. She never thought she would cry over a man then again that man was laying half naked on the bed was the most beautiful man she had seen. She could of experienced such a night but he dissapointed her.

She sat down on the ground looking out over the edge down at Skyrim, it looked so beautiful.

"Rayn."

She jumped as she got startled and looked over seeing him standing directly beside her "Hadvar, you scared me."

"I apologise."

She nodded.

"Did I really dissapoint you?"

Rayn looked up at him with an unsure look on her face "yes and no. I'm dissapointed you didn't react the way you wanted me to but I understand you're not intrested. I apologise for calling you a dissapointment."

"What way did you want me to react?"

"What do you think? I made the first move."

Hadvar sighed "Believe me, I wanted to but I keep thinking of what happened the last time this happened. Spending a night with a woman, falling in love with her and getting heartbroken"

"I wouldn't break your heart."

"You don't know that. I'm an Imperial officer, I follow Tulius' orders. I can easily get the orders to kill you."

"Would you do that?"

"The way things are going and the feelings I'm experiencing, no I wouldn't dream of it."

Rayn felt a little better "good."

"Let's go to bed, I've done enough talking for one day." Hadvar said and reached down wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up to her feet.

Rayn walked beside him back to the bed and got in. She was tired and now knew they both wouldn't be up for it. There was always tomorrow. She crawled over to him and lay on her back feeling his arm wrap around her.

"Goodnight, Hadvar."

"Goodnight, Rayn. Sleep well." He said leaning down and pressing his lips to her forehead.

Rayn felt her heart thump and her breathing increase. She knew she was definitely in love. It took her a while to get over it and fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just so readers know, I know Hadvar is a Nord, but does Rayn know it yet? I left her thinking he was an Imperial because she was lead to believe by Nords that Imperials were bad people. So Hadvar is testing her to see if she is racist.**

**Again, I don't own The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim or any of the characters. Just my own.**

Both Rayn and Hadvar slept through the night soundly, the peaceful and cool atmosphere outside made it possible to sleep with the balcony door open.

Once morning arose Hadvar woke up first to see Rayn still asleep. He smiled to himself and stroked her soft hair. She looked so peaceful when she slept. After ten minutes or so of looking at her sleeping he got out of bed and stretched walking over to the table and putting his Imperial armour back on, sheathing his sword at his side and fixing his hair which he never did. He felt the need to look decent around Rayn and not some person who had a bedhead. He quitely stepped out onto the balcony looking over the edge onto the ground below him. He could just make out people below, they looked like little mudcrabs in a beautiful sea of green and blue surroundings. Again, it was a beautiful day out. The sun was high in the sky which means it was about 12 o'clock. That was strange, usually Hadvar would awake at 6 o'clock, he glanced over at Rayn and realised she was the reason he had such a good sleep.

'If I feel so happy after I have slept in the same bed as the girl, how will I feel when we...' Hadvar thought to himself and blushed. He spent enough time thinking about that the night before when she lay next to him looking so seductive and when she lay sleeping in bed.

Rayn began to awake after another two hours of sleep. He rolled over on the bed to realise it was empty.

"Hadvar?"

Looking around the room she realised he must be out or in the dining area. She hoped the Jarl was in a good mood since he was confined to sleep in his young sons bed.

Getting out of bed slowley she looked in the mirror, even with the bandage on her arm she could still see the purple-ish bruises across her shoulder.

"How much muscle has he got?"

"What?"

One blink and Hadvar was standing right behind her, looking right into the mirror at her.

"Oh! You frightened me, Hadvar."

"I apologise, Rayn." He said back with a smile, a perfect smile that would make any girl swoon. "How was your sleep?"

"Oh- great. Thank you and yours?"

"Just as great. I will leave you to get dressed. The maid left a handmade dress for you on the table."

"Dress? Oh no, I only wear armour."

"I know. We're invited to a party tonight in the dining room. In celebration of the new Dovahkiin."

"So everyone will want to meet me?"

He nodded "Yes, alot of people will come from the other cities in Skyrim to meet you. We will sing the Celebration song. It lets the Greybeards know of your presence and Alduin, to warn him."

"Greybeards?"

"Greybeards are an ancient and honored order that dwell in their mountain sanctuary High Hrothgar, the hghest mountain in Skyrim. They have taught all Dovahkiin's the 'Way Of The Voice' as they call it. I suppose it just lets you expand your skills. Learn Dragon Tongue. It is such an honour, you don't know how lucky you are to posess such a powerful gift."

Rayn sighed and closed her eyes, she didn't know what to think. It was a great advantage to have the ability but just thinking about the life she would have to live. Slaying dragons and stealing their souls. It sounded like a horrible future.

"What will we do now, Hadvar?"

"Visit the marketplace in Whiterun, look inside Jorrvaskr, go hunting. It's your decision."

"Let's go hunting." Rayn said with a big smile.

"But what about your arm?"

"I can keep a look-out.

Hadvar nodded "sounds like a good plan. Now, get dressed. Your armour is on the table."

"I can't get it on with this bandage. Can you help me, please?"

Hadvar thought about it for a second, he would love to help the girl but the thought of having to dress her would make him fantasize about undressing her.

"Sure."

Rayn smiled and watched him in the mirror brushing her hair gently from her back, bringing it to one side on her shoulder.

"Your hair is so soft."

Rayn smiled "thank you." she appreciated the compliment she took great care in keeping her hair in good condition "Bee honey, dwarven oil and blue mountain flower mixed together seems to keep my hair fresh for days."

"Dwarven Oil?" Hadvar looked confused "where do you get it? I thought you would have to venture into a Dwarven settlement to get that."

"You do, but I buy it."

"It must be quite expensive. Fifteen gold is expensive for just one ingredient for your hair."

"I know, but with hair like this. It's worth it."

Hadvar smiled and ran his finger along the back of her neck making shivers go down her back and making her blush.

"Is that nice?"

She nodded and blushed "Yes, it is."

"I will give you a massage when your shoulder is better."

Rayn nodded "Thanks."

He slowley undid the knotted bandage that secured her arm, taking it off and holding her arm gently he moved it so it rested at her side "does it hurt?"

"No."

He picked up her leather armour and gently put her arms into it, securing the leather straps at the front. Next, he took the leather greaves and put them on her one leg at a time and securing them also. He noticed she had really smooth legs since her pants only came below her knees.

"Your legs aren't all rough from shaving. They're quite soft. Do you use the same thing for your hair?"

"No, I actually use Mammoth cheese."

Hadvar screwed his face up, as if he was smelling something very bad or thinking of a disgusting taste "Mammoth cheese, both dangerous to get and disgusting."

"I know, it is very foul but it's good for my legs when mixed with some honey. It doesn't smell bad. Wow, you certinely like to inspect my body don't you?" She said with a smile.

Hadvar smiled back and picked up her boots placing them on both feet. Next, he placed her leather gloves on and her bandage again.

"You carry just a dagger?"

Rayn shook her head and placed the dagger in the side of her leather boot- it was only used as a last resort of if attacks were too close.

"I use bow and arrows and magic. I got my bow stolen from me back when the Imperials caught me. I think it's in Helgen."

"A bow, dagger and magic?" Hadvar asked shocked, all he could use was a one-handed sword and shield but was very skilled at it.

Rayn nodded "But like I said I've never really had much experience with them. I would use the bow and arrow to kill deer and foxes. The dagger to skin them and the magic to either kill my prey, put them into a false sense of security or to heal them sometimes."

"The bow- there were lots in Helgen, from Iron to Deadric. Explain its appearance and maybe I can tell you if it is there."

"Well..." She thought for a couple of seconds "it's my great-great-grandfathers bow. It's glass, but it's not green, it's blue. Like the waterfalls in Markarth on a sunny day. With long white tendrils attached to the end made from Tundra Cotton and Void Salt. It's very heavy and expensive since it's not entirely made from glass. It had the soul of a Dremora in it, but my ancestors used it for the good of everything, from defending the city from intruders, catching their own food or to just defend themselves the red, evil colour to the bow eventually became a pure, good blue."

He nodded "Wow, I've never heard of anything like it. We will depart as soon as we can to Helgen."

"We're going to Helgen?" She asked shocked, she hadn't expected he would care about a stupid bow "you don't need to risk your life. I overheard a guard talking about bandits that reside in Helgen now and there are still dragons. It will take a couple hours journey. What about the celebration and the song?"

Hadvar shook his head "don't worry, Rayn. We will get the bow and get back in time. I always do what plan to" he said looking at her in the mirror "I brought you to safety didn't I?"

Rayn smiled and nodded "Okay, but two of us and a dozen or so bandits we don't stand a chance. Who else will come?"

Hadvar sighed "I don't have any close friends back in Solitude, the guards would probably run for their lives if they saw a bandit weilding something bigger than their head. I have an idea but I'm not sure about them coming with us."

"Who?"

"Someone who I despise very much. Of course, HE wouldn't tag along with me if I was alone. But if he hears YOU'RE coming, he will definitely jump at the oppertunity."

"Oh..." She said, she didn't like the idea but the thought of holding her grandfathers bow in her hand made her smile "Okay, should we go now?"

"Yes, but we should eat first. I'm sure the Jarl is waiting for us and our reward. I know the townsfolk will be crowded around again to reward the Imperial and the Dragonborn."

**I'm thinking about doing another Skyrim roleplay aswell as a Naruto (Orochimaru X Anko) Avatar (OC X Tsu'tey?) if it is spelled like that and a Silent Hill (Pyramid Head X OC) give me some ideas I'm dying to write some more. Thanks for reading and review!**


End file.
